Strach przed śmiercią
by EleoLeo
Summary: Syriuszowi zawsze wydawało się, że nie boi śmierci. Ostateczny rozrachunek pokazuje, że najwyraźniej bardzo się mylił. One-shot.


Syriusz nigdy nie bał się śmierci. A przynajmniej tak mu się zawsze wydawało.

Jeszcze w czasie nauki w Hogwarcie, gdy siedzieli we trzech w skrzydle szpitalnym, Lupin zadał jemu i Jamesowi jedno bardzo trudne pytanie.

Poprzedniej nocy była pełnia księżyca, więc Dumbledore zapewnił Huncwotom ciszę i spokój. Chłopcy potrzebowali kilku dni, by dojść do siebie po minionych wydarzeniach. Zazwyczaj po takich niebezpiecznych nocach, kiedy opuszczało ich całe wcześniejsze napięcie, żartowali, śmiali się, rzucali w siebie puddingiem, który Glizdogon przemycał dla nich z Wielkiej Sali…

Jednak nie tym razem, teraz wszystko było inaczej. Poprzedniej nocy, gdy Remus… nie był sobą, wydarzenia nabrały niebezpiecznego wymiaru. Lunatyk, oczywiście nieświadomie, rzucił się na biegającego w pobliżu czarnego psa. Na szczęście na pomoc przybył James w swojej zwierzęcej postaci i razem udało im się spacyfikować przyjaciela. Teraz Syriusz leżał na jednym z łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym z nogą zabandażowaną od łydki do połowy uda, a Remus i James siedzieli koło niego. Było widać, że Lupin ciężko przeżywa to, że zranił przyjaciela. Prawie się nie odzywał i nie reagował na zaczepki ze strony dwóch pozostałych chłopców. Mimo, że Syriusz i James próbowali obrócić całą sytuację w żart („wyobraź to sobie, Łapa, który nie ma łapy"), Remus przez cały czas siedział z nachmurzoną miną, pogrążony w swoich niewesołych rozmyślaniach. Nagle odezwał się cicho, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie przerwał rozmowę kolegów:

- Nie przeraża Was to?

- Ale co? – zapytał James, nie wiedząc za bardzo, o co może chodzić przyjacielowi. Właśnie omawiał z Syriuszem swoją nową strategię gry w gargulki, która jego zdaniem była genialna, ale na pewno nie przerażająca.

- To wszystko. Ja. To, czym jestem. To, na co was narażam. Nie boicie się jakiejś nagłej, głupiej śmierci?

- To śmierć powinna bać się nas. – wyszczerzył się od razu James.

- No właśnie, nie ma takich dwóch, jak nas trzech. – dorzucił Syriusz.

Remus spojrzał na każdego spode łba. Wiedział, że po nich dwóch nie może się spodziewać zbytniej powagi, ale bardzo chciał usłyszeć prawdziwą odpowiedź.

- James. Syriusz.

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie.

- Remusie, powinieneś już dawno na to wpaść. – zaczął Syriusz.

Lunatyk posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Gdybyśmy bali się śmierci, wycofalibyśmy się, gdy tylko odkryliśmy, kim jesteś.

- Czym. Nie kim, a czym jestem. – poprawił go gorzko Lupin.

- Nieistotne. – zbagatelizował Syriusz. – Usiłuję ci powiedzieć, że nie, nie boimy się, że nas… - przełknął głośno - …zabijesz. A nawet jeśli, to będzie to dobra śmierć.

- Syriusz, posłuchaj…

- Remusie, to ty posłuchaj. – wtrącił się James. – Naprawdę, zamknij się i posłuchaj. Jesteśmy twoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zrobimy dla ciebie wszystko. Nauczyliśmy się zmieniać w zwierzęta, żeby ci pomóc, a uwierz mi, to było cholernie trudne. Więc nie myśl sobie, że nagle się wystraszymy i zwiejemy jak Smarkerus, kiedy widzi, że wyciągam różdżkę. Nie zostawimy cię.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, każdy z chłopców próbował przetrawić słowa, które właśnie między nimi padły. Poważne, prawdziwe, bardzo niepasujące do rozmowy między trzema nastolatkami.

- Dobra, koniec tematu. – rozpogodził się nagle James. – Kto ma ochotę na piwo kremowe? Najwyższy czas, żeby skorzystać z peleryny, bo jeśli jeszcze trochę poleży w kącie to zupełnie się zakurzy i przestanie być taka znowu niewidzialna.

Remus i Syriusz, nagle wyrwani ze swoich rozmyślań, szybko przywołali na twarze uśmiechy i zaczęli rozważać z Jamesem, czy nie warto wysłać Glizdogona do Trzech Mioteł, bo ich małemu przyjacielowi musi się bez nich bardzo nudzić.

Już nigdy więcej nie poruszali tego tematu, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Wszystko, co się liczyło, zostało powiedziane właśnie tamtego wieczoru. I Syriusz naprawdę myślał, że nie boi się śmierci.

Od tamtej pory rzeczy zaczęły dziać się błyskawicznie. Nastały mroczne, przerażające czasy. Remus, James i Syriusz nie byli już tymi samymi chłopakami, co wcześniej. Musieli szybko dorosnąć, skończyć z głupimi żartami. Nauczyli się dyskrecji, powagi, a nawet nazywania Smarkerusa jego prawdziwym imieniem. Podobno był po ich stronie i bez względu na to, czy go lubili, czy nie, musieli z nim współpracować.

Potem nastał najgorszy, najmroczniejszy okres w życiu Huncwotów. Okres, który zmienił ich dotychczasowe relacje i to, co o sobie myśleli. Początek ich końca nastąpił ostatniego dnia października. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że w Dolinie Godryka, w tak spokojnym miejscu, chronionym wieloma czarami, rozegrają się najtragiczniejsze wydarzenia w dziejach magicznego świata, które całkowicie zmienią bieg historii. I znowu nie było czasu, by zastanawiać się nad umieraniem, nawet, jeśli nagle w sercu zapanowała bolesna, zimna pustka, bo zginął ktoś najważniejszy. Trzeba było uciekać, kryć się, bo ktoś zdradził. Ktoś, komu ufali. Teraz nie mogli już nic z tym zrobić. Nagle cały świat był przeciw Syriuszowi. Później przez długi czas były już tylko trzy kamienne ściany, zimna podłoga i kraty. Azkaban. Właśnie wtedy Syriusz po raz drugi zaczął rozmyślać o umieraniu. Siedział na boleśnie twardej podłodze w swojej celi, a przed jego oczami po raz kolejny rozgrywały się wydarzenia z jego młodzieńczych lat. Kiedy jego myśli pognały do tamtego wspomnienia, do tych trzech chłopców siedzących w skrzydle szpitalnym, dawne rozważania same przejęły kontrolę nad jego umysłem. Teraz, po tym wszystkim, co się stało, wiedział, że śmierć nie była najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Było tyle gorszych rzeczy, które wtedy nawet nie przychodziły mu do głowy. Klątwa Cruciatus. Pocałunek dementora. Zdrada przyjaźni. Samotność. Tak, to wszystko wydawało się gorsze niż śmierć, której Syriusz w dalszym ciągu się nie bał. Przez cały swój pobyt w Azkabanie nie marzył o niczym innym, jak właśnie o śmierci. Ronił gorzkie łzy i pragnął, by mógł dołączyć do swojego najdroższego przyjaciela, do Jamesa. By ktoś w końcu się nad nim zlitował i po prostu go zabił. Wszystko, byle skończyły się tortury, jakimi były jego własne myśli. Nie mógł przestać rozpamiętywać tamtego feralnego wieczoru. Żałował, tak bardzo żałował, że nie domyślił się wszystkiego wcześniej. Że nie było go u boku przyjaciela, gdy Voldemort zastał go nieprzygotowanego, bez różdżki w dłoni. Nie wiedział, czy mógłby cokolwiek zrobić, by obronić Jamesa, przecież Czarny Pan był potężny. Ale mógł wtedy zginąć, zginąć razem z Jamesem, broniąc Lily i, przede wszystkim, Harry'ego. Kiedy dowiedział się, że chłopiec przeżył, zapalił się w nim najmniejszy, najbardziej lichy płomień nadziei. Może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Żył przez kilkanaście lat napędzany tylko i wyłącznie myślą o tym, że gdzieś tam jest jego syn chrzestny. Chłopak, który wtedy jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia kogoś takiego, jak Syriusz Black, stał się tym, który trzymał go przy życiu. I kiedy Syriuszowi udało się w końcu uciec z Azkabanu, nadal nie bał się śmierci.

Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się poznać Harry'ego i zdobyć jego zaufanie, czuł jak powoli wraca do siebie. Oczywiście, nie był już taki jak wcześniej, po Azkabanie nikt nie jest sobą. Jednak teraz udawało mu się od nowa uczyć zaufania i miłości. Wolno, małymi kroczkami, odzyskiwał to, co kiedyś utracił. I znowu był szczęśliwy. Nie było to takie samo szczęście jak to w beztroskich latach młodości, kiedy psocił z Huncwotami i nie musiał przejmować się grożącym mu wiecznie niebezpieczeństwem. Teraz na każdym kroku towarzyszyło mu piętno mordercy, skazanego na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Podobno pamięć ludzka nie jest wieczna, ale okazało się, że niektóre wspomnienia były jeszcze zbyt świeże, by świat magii potrafił mu wybaczyć i zapomnieć o zbrodni, którą rzekomo popełnił. Mimo tego wszystkiego, był szczęśliwy.

I po raz kolejny los okazał się jego najgorszym wrogiem, którego nigdy nie udało mu się pokonać. Lord Voldemort powrócił, znowu jak najbardziej żywy i gotowy siać śmierć i zniszczenie, gdzie tylko się pojawił. Zakon Feniksa wrócił do czynnej służby, a wraz z nim i Syriusz. Zaangażowany we wszystko, co działo się wokół niego, oddał swój stary, niechciany dom przy Grimmauld Place Dumbledorowi, jako siedzibę Zakonu. Znowu dużo się działo i Syriusz już się tak nie nudził, chociaż nadal doskwierały mu ograniczenia, które narzucał na niego dyrektor Hogwartu. Mężczyzna wiedział, że stary profesor miał rację, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w wewnętrznym sprzeciwie, zupełnie jak za swoich szczeniackich lat. Voldemort z każdym miesiącem stawał się coraz potężniejszy, ale gdy doszło do ataku na Artura Weasleya, okazało się, że starcie stało się nieuniknione i zbliżało się dramatycznie szybko, nawet, jeśli nie było wiadomo, kiedy nastąpi.

W końcu, pewnego tragicznie nudnego popołudnia, Syriusz dowiedział się, że Harry i jego przyjaciele są w Ministerstwie i potrzebują pomocy. Nie zważając na zakazy i rozkazy rzucił się na pomoc swojemu chrześniakowi, ostatniej osobie, na której tak bardzo mu zależało.

Gdy usłyszał szaleńczy, przerażający śmiech Bellatrix, myśli o śmierci wróciły i go przytłoczyły. Wiedział, że za kilka sekund umrze, był tego pewien. I gdy zobaczył błysk zielonego światła, gdy zaczął już upadać za lekką zasłonę, przytłoczyła go jedna, najstraszniejsza myśl. Najgorsza, jaka mogła go spotkać w tym momencie. Uświadomił sobie, że oszukiwał samego siebie przez całe życie. Tak naprawdę cholernie bał się śmierci.


End file.
